The mechanisms of neuronal injury triggered by either exposure to toxic agents or neurodegenerative processes are likely to share substantial similarities. It is also possible that environmental toxicants may play a role in the pathogenesis of neurodegenerative disorders. For these reasons, interactions between scientists in the fields of neurotoxicology and neurodegenerative disorders are of critical importance. The general goal of the proposed conference is to bring together toxicologists, neuroscientists and clinicians to analyze new information on neurotoxic and neurodegenerative processes and to discuss common areas of future investigations. in particular, the conference will focus on three related topics. The role of cytokines as possible mediators/modulators of neuronal injury will be reviewed. Different models of neurotoxicity and neurodegeneration will then be examined with emphasis given to possible common pathways of neuronal death. Finally, genetic and environmental interactions will be identified as possible risk factors that enhance the vulnerability of the CNS to neurotoxic and neurodegenerative events. The discussion of these topics has direct implications for our understanding of pathologic processes in the CNS and our ability to design new preventive and therapeutical strategies against neuronal injury and degeneration.